The Beginning of a Journey
by GraceDarkfeather
Summary: 16 year old Ciara is hit by a car in the middle of the night. When she wakes up she finds herself in her favorite T.V. show. However, the place she first wakes up in isn't the best.
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so any comments on how I can do better would be greatly appreciated. Basically this is going to be the first in a very long series of stories, hence the title, which will span not only the Doctor's universe but those of other fandoms as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc. **

**Southern Utah **

**October 23, 2013 **

**11:00 P.M. **

Ciara's POV

I was walking down the street enjoying the cool night air and looking at the beautiful shining stars above me. I finally made it to my favorite spot in town, a park where I would go and sit and just lay down and watch the stars above me while I thought about whatever happened to pop into my mind at the time. I went to the middle of the grassy area and sat down onto the cold, wet grass. I let myself fall backwards so I was just staring up into space.

I suppose I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Ciara. I am a sixteen year old girl with short dark brown hair, eyes that change color between dark green, hazel, and brown (and occasionally my eyes look amber like a lions, but that is just a trick of the light), and I have tan skin from living in a desert my entire life. So, ya, there you go, now you know who I am so there's no more confusion.

Anyway, back to staring into space. I probably laid there for about 4 hours, I only meant to be out there for an hour but I lost track of time. When I noticed this I looked at the time on my phone, and it was about 3 in the morning, so I finally got up, brushed myself off and started walking back home. I wasn't in much of a hurry and kept my pace at a very slow walk. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching of tires that disturbed the calm, peace of the night. I looked around trying to see where it came from and as I turned around I was met with a blinding light and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the sickening crunch of bone breaking.

**Utah, half a mile underground**

**September 14, 2005**

**2:00 P.M.**

3rd Person POV

The building was clean and there were strange objects in cases everywhere. The place looked like some sci-fi museum. There was a man, with a group of people following him, walking through the cases and looking around with a smug grin on his face. He had only been in the room a couple of minutes before there was a bright flash in front of the group. They all covered their eyes quickly then looked around when the light went away. In its place lay a small girl with dark brown hair, tan skin wearing a black jacket, light blue jeans with faded white stars on them and dark blue knee-high converse knock-offs with bright white stars and dirty white shoelaces.

The group was stunned and stood staring, open mouthed for several long moments before the man at the front of the group snapped out of it and commanded one of the soldiers in the group behind him to check if she was still alive. A man, with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes dressed in a uniform with a gun hanging on a strap on his arm, walked forward nervously. He walked up to the girl crumpled on the floor and put two shaking fingers to her throat to see if her heart was still beating. He felt a heartbeat but it was going too fast.

"Sir, she is alive but her heart is beating way too fast," he said to the man in front of the group.

"Get her to the doctor then, and make sure she stays alive. I want to question her once she is better," the man said. The soldier nodded and picked the girl up bridal style carrying her toward the only doctor in the facility.

As he walked he looked down at the girl and couldn't help but feel pity for her. She would have to face the questions of Henry Van Statten, who will more than likely torture her at some point during the interrogation process. He couldn't help but think that maybe it would be kinder if she died before she woke up. As he caught himself thinking this he shook his head, it was none of his business what Van Statten did to the girl, and so he carried her into the medical center in the facility.

There were two rows of beds with four beds in each row. The beds were lined up against the walls and had pure white sheets on them. The doctor (an older man with thin, white hair and bright, blue eyes wearing some grey pants, a nice button up shirt with a tie, and a white lab coat) walked over to them when he saw the soldier enter.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"This girl appeared in the lower levels. She appears unharmed but her heart rate seems too fast. Van Statten wanted me to bring her up here to get her checked out." The soldier said.

"Very well, place her on that bed over there and I will get my equipment." The doctor said while pointing over to one of the beds lined against the wall before scurrying out of the room into his office to get some equipment. The soldier went over and placed her on the bed. He wasn't sure what to do then so he just stood next to the bed and waited for the doctor to come back out.

He didn't have to wait long. The doctor came scurrying back out of his office with a small bag and a stethoscope hanging from his neck. He quickly went over to the girl and put the stethoscope in his ears while putting the metal part against her chest under her jacket. The doctor jumped in surprise when he heard the girl's heartbeat. He quickly moved the stethoscope from one side of her chest to the other then stepped back with an astounded look on his face. He just stood staring at the girl for a couple of minutes before the soldier, who was thoroughly confused by now, asked him what was wrong.

The doctor looked up at the soldier and told him, still slightly disbelievingly, "This girl doesn't have a rapid heartbeat, she has two hearts."

**There it is. The first chapter. I know that the doctor wasn't in it and I know that this has been done before. But I can promise that next chapter he will be, and I quite honestly don't care that this has been done before because I happen to like these kind of stories and I think there should be more out there. **

**So, again any comments you have to help me improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading this story.**

**Grace Darkfeather**


	2. Rescued

**Hello, a quick thank you to those who are reading this and to those who have followed the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc.**

Utah, half a mile underground

July 16, 2012

10:00 A.M.

3rd Person POV

The museum was dimly lit and quiet as no one was in there at the time. Suddenly, there was a lot of wind coming from seemingly nowhere and a loud, wheezing sound that broke the silence. There was a big, blue police box materializing in the middle of the museum, slowly going in and out of focus, until it finally was fully materialized and the wind and noise stopped. The doors of the box were opened with a loud creaking noise and out stepped a man with very short brown hair, big ears and nose, and light blue eyes and he was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark green shirt, with black pants, and black shoes. After him came a girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a white shirt with a pink and white jacket over it, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

The two people look around and the man is able to find a light switch which, once he turns it on, lights up the rest of the room they are in. There are display cases around them and the two people look through them naming each item that is inside of them. The man then spots a metal head in one of the cases and walks over to it. He looks like he knows what it is but doesn't say the name of it. He slowly reaches out and touches the glass of the case enclosing it and an alarm goes off.

Hearing the alarm a squadron of guards pour out of doors and surround the two people aiming their weapons at them. The two people quickly throw their arms up in surrender and follow the soldiers out of the room.

Ciara's POV

I heard an alarm going off but at this point I didn't care. It had been seven long, torturous years and I had given up any hope of being rescued long ago. Van Statten, after he found out I had two hearts, immediately called for experiments and dissections to be done on me. Now, even after he knows more about the inner workings of my body than I do, he will still experiment and dissect me just to hear me scream. After all that time I can't really remember anything from before I woke up here. It's all a big blur, honestly I can barely remember my own name. I'm pretty sure it's Ciara but I can't be sure. It's not like anyone here calls me by my name anyway. So really that loud alarm was nothing but a minor annoyance to me. I simply turned over as best I could without aggravating any of my injuries and went to sleep.

30 minutes later

I woke up to the sound of voices outside of my cell. It was a bit muffled but I could make out most of what they were saying.

"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." A man, who I easily recognized as Van Statten, said.

"Inside? Inside what?" Another man asked. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it. I thought so much on this that I missed the rest of the conversation and didn't hear anything else for another couple of minutes.

Suddenly, I hear a woman yelling, "Sir, it's going to kill him."

"It's talking!" I hear Van Statten reply. I glare at him through the door, he is such an idiot. It was silent again and I waited straining my ears to hear what was going on out there.

Suddenly, I heard Van Statten yell in a panic, "Get him out." I couldn't help but feel happy about how panicked he sounded, it served him right. I heard a small scuffle outside my door though I couldn't figure out what was happening.

Next, I hear Van Statten, "You made it talk, that's impressive. Maybe you can get the other one to talk too. Come on it's just over there, through that door. This one is very interesting, she looks human.

"If she looks human then how do you know she isn't one?" The other man asked scathingly.

"Quite simple really, she has two hearts and a binary vascular system. It's absolutely ama… Doctor, what are you doing?!" Van Statten yelled the last part. I heard a strange whirring noise from outside my cell before the door opened and standing there was a man dressed in a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants and boots. He looked so familiar to me but I just couldn't seem to place him in my memory. It was so frustrating, my memory couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What the hell did you do to her," he yelled while striding over to me. I couldn't help but flinch at the loud voice. I know I didn't look the best. I hadn't taken a shower or bath in 7 years and I was constantly being tortured and dissected so I probably had scars all over me. Plus, I was more than likely extremely skinny because they only fed me once every other day.

The man kneeled down in front of me and smiled tensely at me. I could see the hidden anger behind his eyes though.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, what is your name?" He asks me quietly. I look at him in surprise, the Doctor, of course! How did I not see it before? That's how I recognized him, this was the Doctor the main character of the T.V. show I was currently in. Ya, I know that sounds crazy, but hey seven years in this place it has to be real.

I stare at him a bit longer than start to think about the question. It's been a while since I heard my name used, I had to try and remember what it was. Finally I remember and I open my mouth and try and tell him it, but all that comes out is a horrid scratchy sound. Oh ya, did I mention I haven't had anything to drink in four days. The Doctor quickly puts his hand in one of his pockets and pulls out a water bottle for me. He opens it and slowly helps me sit up and drink some of it. I look at him and give him a nod in thanks.

"Ciara." I tell him. He looks at me and then smiles.

"Well, Ciara, I promise I will get you out of here. Ok?" I smile slightly and nod at him. He stands up then and holds out a hand towards me, "Can you walk?" he asks me. I look at him and put my hand in his. He pulls me up slowly and I wobble a bit as I stand up. I try to take a step but just end up collapsing. The Doctor quickly grabs me and just picks me up bridal style than walks toward the door glaring at Van Statten. His eyes just daring him to say something about him taking me away. After that the exhaustion I had been feeling for quite some time finally got to me and I fell asleep.

**So there you go, sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I do have college classes to worry about too. Again, any comments to help my writing get better would be greatly appreciated.**

**Grace Darkfeather**


	3. Finally Out

**Hello, I am so sorry this took me so long to post. Now, before we begin I would like to thank ****ellethwen of lothlorien****, ****MinecraftLover00****, and ****grapejuice101****. You three made my day when you reviewed. I was seriously jumping up and down in happiness. Anyway, here it is, finally done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my oc.**

In the elevator

3rd Person POV

The Doctor looked at the small girl in his arms worriedly. She was extremely thin and scars littered her exposed skin. He then turned to the man responsible and glared at him. He was seething with rage, but Van Statten didn't seem to notice.

"So, Doctor what can you tell me about the first alien this 'dalek' creature?" Van Statten asked.

The Doctor looked at him in disgust for a moment before answering, "The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside."

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked looking excited.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate." The Doctor said in disgust.

"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Van Statten asked curiously.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him." The Doctor said hating the man more with every word he spoke.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" The woman in the lift with them asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at her and answered, "Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

The woman answered him, "The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." He said contemplatively.

"You talked about a war?" The woman asked

"The Time War. The final battle between our people and the Dalek race." The doctor said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Our?" Van Statten asked.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before answering. "Ciara and I are both Time Lords, the last of out kind."

Just then an alarm started going off again accompanied by a soldier's voice yelling. "Code red, code red. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The Doctor turned to Van Statten "We need to get to your office. Now." Van Statten stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head and when the lift doors opened he led them straight to his office where a TV had a live video feed of the outside of the Dalek's cage on it. The Doctor went and put Ciara down on one of the chairs in the office, making sure she was comfortable before walking over to stand in front of the TV screen. "You've got to keep it in that cell." He ordered sternly.

Ciara's POV

I woke up to the sound gunfire and people yelling. I was still so tired but I wanted to find out what was happening so I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a large office and there were five other people in the room with me. The Doctor, Van Statten and a woman I didn't recognize were standing in front of a screen showing men in uniform shooting at a large metal creature, I recognized it as a Dalek, which was rolling out toward them. The bullets didn't seem to be affecting it at all.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten shouted at the men on the screen.

The Doctor ignored him and yelled to a girl on the screen, "Rose, get out of there!" One of the guards turns to another and tells her something but I can't hear what. The female guard just nods then motions for the blonde girl and the boy next to her to follow. They run out and I turn my attention to what the Dalek was doing.

The Dalek was completely ignoring the bullets flying around it and rolled up toward the screen that we were viewing from and smashed it with its sucker arm. The three people looked at the screen for a moment before moving to a computer and looking over something I couldn't see.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." The woman said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember this episode. I was feeling extremely useless and just wanted to help so I searched my brain for anything of use while still listening in on the conversation happening around me.

"It's downloading." The Doctor stated and started to pace.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked, a bit of panic seeping into his voice.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." The woman interrupted.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said. I started to tune out the conversation around me because I needed to concentrate, I was finally starting to remember something but I couldn't quite remember everything. I remember a lot of people being killed by the Dalek and Rose getting trapped. I also remember Rose helping the Dalek find a way out of the museum and to see sunlight. It was all coming back to me now, everything! Now I just have to figure out how I can help. I finally tuned back into what was happening around me and saw the Doctor conversing with the Dalek on the screen.

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." The Doctor yelled at the Dalek.

"Then what should I do?" The Dalek sounded so lost I couldn't help but feel pity for it.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." The Doctor stated coldly and I looked at him sadly. Surely he could see how lost the Dalek was and could understand how he was feeling after being tortured for years.

"The Daleks must survive!" The Dalek called indignantly.

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" The Doctor yelled coldly.

There was silence for a few moments before the Dalek replied, "You would make a good Dalek." Then the screen shut off. I looked on in sadness. I felt pity for the Dalek, yes, but my hearts reached out to the Doctor as well. He had lost all his people to the Daleks and now he finds out that there is still one left alive.

"No, you wouldn't," I stated, in my scratchy voice. The Doctor looked over to me, "You're too kind." I said softly. He just stared at me for a moment before a small smile found its way onto his face.

He nodded to me in thanks then turned to Van Statten and stated calmly, "Seal the Vault." After that I sort of tuned out again and just sat relaxing for a while.

I tuned back into the conversation when Van Statten said, "The vault is sealed."

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" The Doctor asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." Rose said sadly. The Doctor just stared in horror. "See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what?" Rose asked, her voice cracking a bit at the end. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

There was a loud cry of "Exterminate" from the Dalek and a zapping sound then the call was cut off.

The Doctor stared in horror, "I killed her," he whispered, heartbroken.

I slowly stood, swaying a bit on my feet and slowly walked over toward the Doctor in the center of the room. I reached my hand out and touched his arm. He turned his head towards me and I could see the way the tears glistened in his eyes. "She isn't dead, Doctor." I said quietly. I looked him in the eye and willed him to believe what I said. He didn't seem to believe me though and just turned away. I sighed and went back to the chair, sitting down and watching the proceedings sadly.

Suddenly a young man enters the office at a run. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Doctor said angrily, turning towards the man.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" The young man said angrily. Any further arguments were cut off by the screen turning back on showing Rose and the Dalek.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek said, catching the attention of everyone in the office.

The Doctor turned towards the screen and looked at Rose in happiness, "You're alive!" he yelled happily. He glanced over at me for a moment and smiled brightly at me, though I could see the questions burning in his eyes.

"Can't get rid of me." Rose said with strained happiness.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor said sadly.

The Dalek interrupted any further conversation stating, "Open the bulkhead!"

Rose looked toward the screen and yelled to the Doctor, "Don't do it!"

The Doctor looked torn and the Dalek threw in one last statement, "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Rose looked over at the Dalek in shock. The Doctor got this determined look on his face, though, stating "I killed her once. I can't do it again." Then pushes a button and the bulkhead opens.

I started to tune the conversation out again. This was all terribly boring when you've already seen everything that has happened. Also, I didn't know of any other ways I could help with this episode so I just sat back and relaxed for a while. I drifted off to sleep quickly because I was still feeling exhausted.

3rd Person POV

The elevator doors opened and Rose and the Dalek came out. Rose looked around and saw two guards, Van Statten, and a small girl asleep "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose said quickly.

The Dalek rolled up to Van Statten and angrily asked, "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten was starting to panic and was backing up until he backed into a wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted.

Rose jumped over to the Dalek and yelled, "Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek looked at her for a moment then answered, "I want freedom."

Level 1

The Dalek blasts a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece. "You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." Rose said in relief.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked before opening up its middle and dome sections, revealing a one-eyed creature inside. It reaches out a tentacle and feels the sunlight.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" The Doctor yells. He is holding a large gun and staring at Rose and the Dalek.

"No. I won't let you do this." Rose stated with determination.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." The Doctor yelled angrily.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose stated calmly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." The Doctor said, a hint of sadness seeping into his voice.

"Look at it." Rose said, stepping aside.

The Doctor looked at it in confusion. "What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead. All except one." The Doctor said heartbroken letting the gun fall to his side.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said sadly.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, sounding truly sorry for the creature.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked, confused.

"Not for a Dalek." The Doctor answered.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." The Dalek ordered.

"I can't do that." Rose said.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek yelled hysterically.

"Do it." She stated sadly.

The Dalek looked at Rose, "Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate." The Dalek shut its eye and closed up its armor while Rose moved over towards the Doctor. The metal balls on its armor spread out and surrounded the Dalek creating a force field around it and the Dalek imploded.

The TARDIS

The Doctor walked down a corridor of the Tardis with Ciara in his arms. He walked toward a door which opened when he got near it, inside the room was several small, white beds and a lot of machines. The Doctor placed Ciara on one of the beds and started using a machine to scan her and check to see if she was okay. The Doctor growled when he saw just how much damage Van Statten had done to the Time Lady. The Doctor quickly hooked her up to several of the machines then he looked down at her in happiness. He wasn't alone anymore.

**There you go, it is finally done. Again I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. Also, I know Ciara didn't take part in this episode very much, but in her defense, she was held prisoner by Van Statten for five years. **

**Grace Darkfeather**


End file.
